Real Reason
by Sniperk
Summary: What reason does someone have to enter a club about a game that was never played by them. Third short, about one of the characters that, despite the screen time, got little to no development. R&R.


Disclaimer: Saki isn't my property... *sigh*

* * *

**Real Reason**

by Sniperk

* * *

It's been a week since school started.

My new High School life.

This year I'll find love.

Definitely.

I was thinking about this when she passed in front of me, in one of the school halls.

At first I was so overwhelmed that I could only stay looking at her, dumbstruck.

Her long pink hair, styled in two pigtails tied by red ribbons.

Her slate blue eyes focused in the path she was walking.

Her cheeks with a slight pinkish tone to them.

Her fleshy lips a little parted between each other.

Her face expression was soft overall.

And her bosom was... well... rather huge.

I couldn't help but to notice that.

I'm a healthy teenager after all.

She was the picture of perfection.

I could feel my mind going blank and a blush forming itself in my face.

I didn't know if I should try to talk to her or just start to worship her then and there.

At that moment I realized.

It was a sign.

The gods were sending me a sign.

My school life filled with love and memories was there.

It was with her.

I could already hear she calling my name.

Her angelic voice.

Her smell like a recently picked lily.

Her eyes glowing with shyness.

Her face blushing at me.

I was still dreaming about this when I realized that she was gone.

Later that day I asked a few of my new classmates about the angel that was blessing our school with her presence.

I then learned that she was supposedly a big shot in the mahjong world.

The reigning champion of the national middle school tournament, or something like that.

I didn't know how to react to that.

I never played mahjong before.

I knew the game existed, but never got any interest in actually playing it.

I had the image of the game being played much like those poker games that we see in the western movies, where people only play to win or loose their money.

Apparently, there was really a great deal of people that played it and it something big nowadays.

It was even covered by the media, with games being presented in the TV and various official tournaments.

Some schools even have coaches for their teams, as it was like any other sport such as baseball or soccer.

But Kiyosumi wasn't one of those schools, known by it's mahjong.

So why?

Why would she come to such a school in the first place?

No one seemed to know the answer for this.

Actually, no one that I talked knew even if there was a mahjong club at our school.

After school I went to the student council room to ask if the club existed.

If she was such a bigshot in the mahjong world, she obviously would go there, right?

Even if she wasn't in one of those big names schools she would still want to keep playing, right?

When I asked in the student council room a redheaded senpai smirked at me and said that, indeed, there was a club.

It just that it wasn't very famous around school.

In fact there was only four members in the club, being herself the president.

By the way, the one that said this turned out to be the Student Council President, or as she like to say, Student _Congress_ President.

She offered to introduce me to the club if I was interested, and by the time I had formed an answer she was already pulling me out of the main school building, in the direction of the old one.

The building itself seemed like it was more fitting for a setting to a horror flick.

The floor creaked at every step we took.

The walls were old.

The paint and wallpaper already gone colorless.

She was still pulling me by the hand up the stairs when I remembered why I was there.

It wasn't to enter the mahjong club or anything like that.

It was just to see my angel again.

Then a sudden tought crossed my mind.

Maybe she had come to this school without renown by it's mahjong because she wanted to get out of that world.

Maybe she wasn't one of the members of the club.

As we arrived at the clubroom door, the senpai opens it and step aside, signaling for me to enter.

I stepped into that room and saw her.

She was sitting at a square greentop table, arranging some tiles, that I assumed were the mahjong ones.

She looked at me, and my mind went blank.

After a few seconds of staring without saying anything, the senpai introduces me to her and to the other two girls that were in the room.

By then I hadn't even noticed the other two.

One of them was a second year, judging by the color of her tie, and the other should be a first year too, just like my goddess, but her image was more fitting for a elementary school student.

My angel looked up and greeted me, smiling.

I melted at that.

I felt my gakuran starting to get sticky because of the sweat.

At that moment I couldn't help but notice her breasts, and tought out loud that I would like to play with them.

She looked down trailing my line of vision, and when I tought that she would snap at me, she looked up again and smiled.

She told me that it was okay if I wanted to.

My jaw dropped at that remark, and again I was paralysed.

She told me to sit down at one of the chairs around the table so they could start.

I walked, very much like a robot to one of the chair and sat down.

The other two chairs were occupied by the other girls.

I couldn't help but get nervous.

She pressed a button in the center of the table and it opened.

She then pushed all the tiles into that opening and pressed the button once again.

A few moments later and all the tiles came back up.

I fidgeted a little wondering when I would be allowed to 'play' when she said that it was my turn to draw the tiles.

Realization came to me at once.

When she looked down, she tought I was looking at the table, and not at her... well... chest.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I had to admit that I never played the game before.

This got me worried looks from each of them, maybe thinking that they had hurt my feelings or something like that.

I left it at that.

They didn't need to know real reason.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I like to bully him. =] R&R Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated.


End file.
